d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10
Voidspawn Fire Elemental, Huge Huge Elemental (Fire, Extraplanar, Chaotic) Hit Dice: 16d8+64 (136 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Armor Class: 23 (-2 size, +7 Dex, +4 natural +4 deflection), touch 19, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+24 Attack: Slam +17 melee (2d8+4 plus 2d8 fire plus 4d6 annihilation) Full Attack: 2 slams +17 melee (2d8+4 plus 2d8 fire plus 4d6 annihilation) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Burn, Strike of Annihilation Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to fire, vulnerability to cold, Aura of Fear, Annihilation Field, Touch of Annihilation, Self-Annihilation, No-Items Saves: Fort +9, Ref +17, Will +7 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 25, Con 18, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +11, Spot +12 Feats: Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: None Alignment: Always Chaotic Advancement: 17-20 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - Elementals are incarnations of the elements that compose existence. Somehow, these fire elementals have become suffused with a minute amount of the energy of ultimate annihilation, making them carriers of the void and harbingers of doom to those that encounter them. The voidspawn fire elemental looks much like a normal fire elemental, except that it is shrouded by a semi-translucent, crackling field of seething black emptiness. In time, this field will grow inwards, utterly consuming the elemental until there is nothing left, and the danger is gone. A fire elemental cannot enter water or any other nonflammable liquid. A body of water is an impassible barrier unless the fire elemental can step or jump over it. Fire elementals speak Ignan, though they rarely choose to do so. Combat Burn (Ex): A fire elemental’s slam attack deals bludgeoning damage plus fire damage from the elemental’s flaming body. Those hit by a fire elemental‘s slam attack also must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 22) or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. Creatures hitting a fire elemental with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the elemental’s attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Aura of Fear (Ex): Creatures within a 30-foot radius of a voidspawn must succeed at a Will save (DC 26) or become frightened for 1d4 rounds. Creatures with combined hit dice and levels greater than 16 are not effected by this ability. Strike of Annihilation (Su): Whenever a voidspawn fire elemental makes a successful critical hit with its slam attack against an opponent, the opponent must make a Fortitude save (DC 26) or be snuffed out of existence by the powerful energy of utter annihilation manifested by the strike. Those that make the save suffer the normal damage from the critical hit. Only a wish or miracle can restore life to creatures slain with a strike of annihilation. Annihilation Field (Ex): The voidspawn fire elemental posseses a protective field of annihilation energy that grants it a +4 deflection bonus to Armor Class (see AC, above). In addition, weapons striking the creature must make a Reflex save (DC 25) or be snuffed out of existence forever by the field’s powerful annihilation energy. Touch of Annihilation (Ex): The voidspawn fire elemental has the ability to annihilate certain objects (doors, parts of walls, portcullises, magic items, etc.) by touching them. This action takes one full round to perform and the item touched gets a Fortitude save (DC 30) to resist. This ability is usable three times per day. Objects must be inanimate to be destroyed in this manner. Self-Annihilation (Ex): The voidspawn fire elemental runs a cumulative 1 percent chance per month that it will need to make a Fortitude save (DC 5 + 1 per previous attempt) or succumb to its own annihilation energy, being utterly destroyed forever. Ultimately, all voidspawn are destroyed by their own annihilation energies. No Items (Ex): Voidspawn fire elementals cannot use weapons, armor, or items of any type due to the destructive annihilation energy that is infused within them. Such items would be destroyed in short order. Voidspawn Template from "Book of Templates" 1 Category:CR 10 Category:Elemental Category:Fire Category:Chaotic Category:Extraplanar